


Always Yours, Even When I Didn't Know It

by amusewithaview



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little homage to a rarepair I wish people would write more of.</p><p>Part of a longer 'verse that currently lives in my head, but works as a standalone oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours, Even When I Didn't Know It

Stiles stomped over to Scott and whacked him solidly in the shoulder with the back of his hand. “Dude! Why’d you bail on me last night? Not cool, McCall. Not cool.”

Scott rolled his eyes, “I took a late shift last night, and besides, who wants to go wandering around the woods looking for ‘weirdly torn up animal carcasses?’”

“Me! I do! And you’re supposed to have my back!”

Scott sighed, “So what did you do instead?”

“Pondered all the myriad ways I am going to make you pay for ditching me?”

“Ha ha ha,” the other boy muttered, “you passed out, didn’t you?”

“Everything got _boring_ by about one in the morning,” Stiles complained. “The last few days of break are always so _blah_.”

“You’re gonna be taking those words back in about fifteen minutes,” Scott predicted.

“Whyso?”

“We have History first this semester.”

“…joy.”

 -----

Stiles slumped into his seat for the first period of the day, idly fiddling with the leather cuff that covered his right wrist. The one on his left wasn’t anywhere near as damaged, probably because he barely touched it. The one on the right, on the other hand, was worn soft at the edges and starting to lose its color from all the times he’d slipped it off and put it back on, taking a few moments to stare at and trace his soulmate’s name.

“Dude,” Scott hissed, twisting around in his seat, “I think we have a new girl!”

Stiles jerked up, “What, where?”

Scott pointed out the window to where a slim brunette was walking towards the school.

“Good eyes,” Stiles complimented, “but it’s kind of hard to guess her age from here. Maybe she’s a new teacher?”

“A _hot_ teacher?”

“Hey! It could happen!”

A loud, obvious throat clearing from the front of the room interrupted any further discussion: Mr. Engels was fixing the two boys with a steady glare. “Will I have to separate you two?”

“Ah, no. Sir. No, sir! Perfectly fine back here. Just discussing our very comprehensive reading list. Not that it’s excessive! It’s a lovely list, very thorough. I’m sure we’ll all feel very educated by the end of the semester.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stilinski, for your ringing endorsement,” Engels replied dryly. “Now – “

The classroom door swung open, revealing the principal and hot might-be-a-student/might-be-a-teacher. Judging from her awkward smile and backpack, apparently Scott had been right.

“Mr. Engels, we have a new student.”

“Welcome, Miss…?”

“Argent. I mean Allison! My name is Allison Argent.”

“Whoa,” Scott muttered under his breath, “do you think…?”

Stiles shook his head, “Nope. No. Not thinking _anything_ right now.”

“But she – “

“Nope.”

“But you – “

“ _Scott_ , I am not getting my hopes up,” Stiles hissed before leaning away abruptly as _Allison_ came down the aisle toward them. She settled in the seat in front of Scott, who was doing his best impression of a ball in a tennis court with the way he kept turning his head back and forth, trying to keep both teens in his sights.

Allison turned back towards them, her smile turning into a startled look very quickly when she saw both boys staring at her. “Um,” she said, biting her lip and starting to look _very_ nervous, “do either of you have an extra pen I could borrow?”

“He does,” Scott broke in, jerking a thumb towards Stiles.

He couldn’t help but glare at his best friend, even as he was fishing for an extra pen. “Here,” he said, a little gruffly, leaning forwards to pass the pen to _Allison_. With the distance between them, he didn’t even have to make an effort to avoid touching her fingers. “You can keep it.”

“Oh, thanks,” she offered one more awkward smile before turning back towards the front.

Scott gave Stiles a slightly wounded look, “ _Dude_.”

Stiles punched him in the arm.

 -----

Outside, after class, Scott dragged Stiles along towards his locker, quietly scolding him the whole way. “Why didn’t you say something? What if she’s it? What if she’s the one?”

“What if she’s _not_ , Scott? I don’t want the whole school knowing my business.”

“Well,” Scott said, not at all dissuaded, “you could always ask her _now._ ”

“Now, why now?”

“She’s right over there,” Scott pointed, giving Stiles a smug grin.

Stiles looked over and saw her, _Allison_ , the new girl, at a locker…with Lydia and Jackson. “Do they have, like, beautiful people radar, or something?” he muttered. Turning back around, he was confronted with Scott’s puppiest of puppy eyes. “Gah! Alright, geez.”

He slowly made his way over to the hall, hovering far enough away from the conversation that it didn’t look like he was intruding, but definitely still close enough to hear Lydia inviting _Allison_ to her back-to-school party on Friday.

“You should sit with us at lunch,” Lydia decided, flicking a less-than-impressed look over at Stiles before returning to _Allison_.

“Oh, that’s nice of you, thanks – “

“Just wanted to get my offer in before you were _accosted_ ,” another dismissive look, “by any others.”

Allison’s eyes followed Lydia’s to Stiles and she offered him a small, sincere smile. “Hey! Did you change your mind about that pen?”

“I – what? Pen? Oh, no, nothing like that.”

“Come on, Lyds,” Jackson muttered, “let’s go before it gets any more _crowded_.”

Stiles waited until the dynamic duo was farther away before turning back to Allison, who was looking at him expectantly. “So! Um,” he scrubbed a hand over the back of his head, looking everywhere _but_ at her for a moment. “Is it Alison with one l or Allison with two?”

Allison’s eyes went wide as she caught on. “Two,” she whispered.

Stiles nodded, smiling a little, before glancing around the hall, still crowded with students. “Could we go somewhere a little… less?”

She nodded, then stood there, watching him.

“Oh, right. New kid, probably don’t… hah, yeah. Just follow me?” Stiles headed down the hall, leading her towards one of the unisex bathrooms that had been put in the year before. The cameras both within and without ensured that no funny business went on, but weren’t a high enough quality that he was worried about their privacy being _completely_ taken away.

As he expected, the room was empty. Most students still preferred the gendered bathrooms on the second floor, as they were bigger.

Stiles dried his suddenly damp palms on his pants before turning back towards Allison. She was staring at him, hands twisted together in… nerves, he would guess, considering _his_ heart had started up a rapid beat.

“So, I’m not really sure how – I’ve never done this before.”

Allison looked incredulous, “You think I _have?_ ”

He smiled a little weakly, gesturing towards her own cuffs, a solid black: “If what’s under there is what I _think_ is under there then no, probably not. Alright,” he blew out a heavy breath, “here goes.”

With two quick snaps, he undid the cuff on his right wrist. The skin beneath was several shades lighter than the surrounding skin, and on his wrist, following the blue vein that ran towards his palm, was a name.

It read ‘Allison’ in a loopy, red cursive.

Allison gasped, hands going to her mouth for a moment before she started to reach out, then aborted the movement, going for the cuff on her left wrist, instead. Her hands were shaking, a little, so she fumbled it, but it was off in seconds.

‘Ognjen’ was painted across her wrist in slanted red lettering.

“Wow,” Stiles muttered, staring at it, “…just. Wow.”

Allison nodded, beaming, “It’s you…”

“Wha – yeah. That’s me. I’m him. Ognjen Genim Stilinski…which is why I go by Stiles.”

She smiled and reached out a hand – her left.

Stiles reached out with his right and they connected.

It felt like –

It was – 

They met in the middle, and in that handshake, in that instant connection, was the sure knowledge that they would never be lonely again. They would be sad, mad, happy, joyful, loving, hating, but together – always together – for the rest of their lives. From Allison, Stiles felt a sense of overwhelming _relief_ , of _home_ , of joy that she had a _place_ , finally, and that place was her soulmate. From Stiles, Allison felt a sort of settling, a calming, because _this_ , this person, this smile, this warmth, was what he had been looking for – unknowing – for his entire life.

Allison jerked Stiles forward into a hug, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. Stiles reciprocated, turning his head slightly to breathe in the scent of her hair.

“It’s nice to meet you, Allison.”

She laughed, a bright, joyous sound, “You too… _Ognjen_.”


End file.
